Perdon Robin
by Nerea2801
Summary: Tras el rechazo de Zoro, Robin cree que no le volvera gustar nadie. La pelirroja esta enamorada de Sanji, pero ella se entera de que el no esta enamorado de ella.Mientras tanto...unos personajes bastante raros aparecen buscando a sus amigos.ZoRo SanNa y personajes inventados mios por otros.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa es mi primer fanfic,, oh my dog, se siente tan...wkswjksdnjksowksenjdcjksw.¡A comenzar!. Y lo siento si los personajes son muy Ooc, perdon

Disclaimer:One Piece no es mio,por ahora,es de Ichirio Oda, por ahora...BUAJAJAJA

Capitulo 1:Onna,no te quiero

Era un dia tranquilo en el Sunny Go,claro que Luffy se habia pasado la mañana limpiando porque habia ensuciado la cocina, y como Nami y Sanji se enojaron, lo mandaron a que iba con un viquini violeta y su sombrero morado, para que no le diera el sol,se acomodo en la hamaca,mientras que la tranquilidad que se le habia posado,se desvanecio...

\- ¡ESTUPIDO DE GOMA!-Grito Nami mientras perseguia a Luffy- ¡Sigue limpiando!.

\- ¡No!-Decia Luffy mientras escapaba de la navegante enojada

Robin miro hacia la joven pelinaranja,y suspiro resignada mientras se sentaba en la hamaca. Miraba como Nami perseguia a Luffy, se puso el sombreo que llevaba y se levanto, se fue hacia el cuarto, cuando derepente noto como si se callera con una persona, o con dos...Luffy y Nami habian chocado y se habian caido encima de ella

-Perdon shishishishi Robin-Luffy reia

\- No es glacioso!-Le riño Nami-¿Estas bien, Robin?

-Si navegante-san,pero estaria mejor si me dejariais de aplastar-Sonrio con su tipica sonrisa

Luffy se fue corriendo despues de poner una carita triste de arrepentimiento, se fue para que no le pillara la de preocuparse por Robin, suspiro resignada y miro a la morena con cara de arrepintimiento,ella solo le sonrio para que viera que no estaba enojada y la otra salio a buscar a Luffy,Robin miro hacia el puesto vigia y penso;

-_" ¿Ahi estara kenshi-san?¿Porque no lo averiguo?_"-Tras pensar eso,sonrio y se fue caminando hacia el puesto vigia cuando escucho una llamada

\- ¡Robin-chwan!¡Mi hermosa dama!¿Quiere algo,señorita?-Pregunto Sanji con su tipico baile raro y sus ojos de corazones,Robin miro un instante al puesto vigia pero luego a Sanji y sonrio

\- Claro cocinero-san fufufu-Se rio,y se fue con Sanji hacia la cocina

Cuando llego a la cocina vio que estaban Brook,Chopper y Usopp hablando tranquilamente. Se sento al lado del renito y escucho con atencion lo que decian mientras esperaba el cafe que le daria Sanji, Brook al notar que estaba la joven morena,se puso bastante caballeroso y pregunto;

\- ¿Señorita seria tan amable de enseñarme las panties?-Pregunto el huesitos

-Callate esqueleto sexual-Aparecio Nami y le pego un puñetazo,se sento al lado de Robin- ¿Sanji-kun me traerias un jugo de naranja?

\- ¡Claro que si,Nami-swan!-Le contesto con sus ojos de corazones

\- ¿Y Luffy?-Pregunto Robin al notar que Nami habia dejado de perseguir a Luffy

-Lo cogi y ahora esta limpiando el cuarto de los chicos,tonto-Se burlo la pelirroja

\- ¡Tomad hermosas damas!- Dijo Sanji dandoles sus bebidas con su tipico baile y ojos de corazones

-Oye una cosa...-Nami le dio una mirada a Robin que dio un sorbo a su cafe aunque lo escupio por lo que dijo Nami-¿donde esta Zoro?

-N-No lo se...-Robin se ruborizo antes las palabras de la llego Zoro con Luffy

Zoro se sento, al lado de Luffy y Chopper, enfrente de estaba claramente sonrojada, le gustaba bastante ese marimo sensual...Luffy miro a Robin por un momento y se sonrojo un poco, esa mañana se habia caido encima de ella, y no podia olvidar eso.

Por la noche Robin penso en hacerle una visita al peliverde, se puso un vestido corto, que dejaba poco a la imaginacion, de color verde, para que pegara con el pelo de _su_ kenshu-san, tacones verdes y un collar, se fue al puesto vigia, antes de abrir la puerte se sonrojo, de lo que iba a hacer esa noche, pero lo haria,entonces abrio la puerta...Zoro se quedo algo confundido al ver a Robin,ella solo sonrio y se sento al lado de el,el chico paso de ella y se quedo entrenando.

Desde que llego a la tripulacion le intereso bastante Zoro,ya que creia que su cuerpo era el de un dios ya que tenia 19 años, y tenia ese cuerpo (Ninguna fangirls e/o fujoshi no ha soñado con Zoro),le verdad le gustaba mucho,aunque sabia que el no habia confiado en ella,pero despues de Enies Loby penso que esta ves si que confiaba en ella.Y hacia tiempo que estaba enamorada de el,no podia dejar de pensar en ese joven peliverde

\- ¿Que haces aqui,mujer?-pregunto Zoro con intriga

Robin se acerco mas a Zoro,el se quedo algo atonito mientras que ella se sentaba en las piernas de el peliverde,Zoro se iba a quejar cuando Robin le prohibio hablar y le puso un dedo en los labios y dijo:

-Te quiero Zoro,te amo...-Susurro Robin para luego besarlo, pero Zoro no correspondio aquel beso- " ¿Nani?"

-Onna,no te quiero-Le dijo friamente,mientras separaba a Robin de el

Tras eso Robin se fue a su cuarto a llorar durante toda la noche...  
CONTINUARA...  
_

Terminamos...¿Me dejan rewiers?¿Amenazas de muerte?¿Consejos?.Bueno espero que os haya gustado...¡ADIOS NAKAMITAS!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:Ese brillo especial

Era un amanecer en el Sunny,Nami se habia pasado toda la noche en vela,estaba muy preocupada por su mejor amiga,pero estaba en la cama haciendose la dormida para que no la viera,Robin tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar,la morocha se sento en la cama mientras se puso una bata azul y salio del cuarto.

Nami abrio los ojos de par en par y decidio seguirla,salio a la proa, le notaba preocupada por Robin,ella era como su hermana,¿Como no preocuparse?.Miro que la ojiazul estaba apoyada en la barandilla,Nami se puso a su lado y la miro con sus ojos castaños, estaba llorando, se seco con la mano, tenia una mirada perdida, la pelirroja empezo a hablarle;

-Robin,¿Estas bien?-Pregunto la joven de ojos castaños bastante preocupada

-Si,mas o menos-Contesto algo brusca la pelinegra mirando a los ojos a Nami

-Si no quieres mi compañia me voy-Le dijo Nami con el ceño fruncido y empezando a irse, cuando Robin la detuvo, tocandole el hombro y ella se volvio a acomodar en la barandilla

-Perdon Nami...No queria serte grosera-Robin se puso la mano en la frente arrepintiendose bastante

-¿Que paso ayer para que estes asi?-Pregunto ella

-Zo...ro-Respondio la morocha apunto de llorar,Nami le miro con tristeza y luego al puesto vigia con odio

Ella sabia lo que Robin sentia por el peliverde ese,¡Obviamente!,pero no podria soportar que ese estupido espadachin no haya correspondio a la arqueologa que mejor le caia,(La unica, pero bueno xD) ella amaba a un chico y no soportaria que no le correspondiera incluso,pero sabia que Robin estaria con ella,por eso ella tendria que estar con Robin.

-Robin yo...bueno la verdad es que no se como hablar de esto contigo ya que tu eres mayor que yo y tienes mas experiencia que yo-Dijo Nami riendose nerviosa-Pero lo que se que tu no sabes es que tienes un brillo en los ojos bastante hermoso (¡YURI!Ok no)

-Nami eres la mejor igualmente queria preguntarte algo de los chicos... ¿Quien te gusta?-Robin sonrio por lo dicho de la pelirroja, tenia curiosidad de quien podria ser el amor de Nami

\- ¿Me tendria que gustar alguien?-Pregunto Nami sonrojada- ¿Ya hemos cambiado de tema?

-Vamos Nami-Insistio Robin con una sonrisa inocente, parecia que se habia olvidado de Zoro en ese instante.

-Me gusta Sanji-Confeso Nami a Robin ruborizada

Robin habrio sus ojos de par en par, Nami la miraba avergonzada, tras ver la cara de Robin, era para hacerle una foto y ponerla en la cocina.

\- ¿Sanji?¿Nuestro Sanji?-Pregunto sorprendida ante lo dicho por Nami-¡Tienes que contarme todo!

-Oh adios al buen rollo-Susurro Nami con una gota en la cabeza

La morocha se llevo corriendo a la habitacion a parecia haber olvidado el tema de Zoro, cosa que relajaba a Nami, pero no el echo de que ahora no pararia de preguntarle sobre porque se enamoró de Sanji y millones de preguntas más

Sanji se desperto, se sento en el borde de la cama y miro hacia los lados,empezo a estirarse y se puso de pie, se puso su traje negro elegante con corbata,se acomodo el flequillo y los fue de la habitación hacia la cocina cuando vio a sus dos nakamas

-A preparar el desayuno para Nami-swan y Robin... Que hacen mis damas ya despiertas?-Se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando en la barandilla y las miro con intriga y ojos de corazones

Las iba a llamar pero parecian que estaban hablando de algo dirigio hacia la cocina y empezo a labarse las manos,a preparar los ingredientes y tras eso empezar a cocinar.

Desde pequeño se le daba bien la cocina y ahora estaba mas experimentado gracias a Luffy, ¡Estupido (y sensual) Luffy!. Gracias a Nami podia...podia...Se sonrojo en pensar en Nami, no sabia que le pasaba, ya que el pensaba que estaba enamorado de otra mujer, pero...Robin era inteligente y guapa pero Nami le parecia muy diferente y le atraia de una forma totalmente diferente, sus pensamientos se fueron al ver que sus dos hermosas damas sparecian.

-Hola Sanji-kun-Saludo Nami estirandose entrando en la cocina delante de Robin

-Hola cocinero-san-Saludo Robin con una sonrisa hermosa

-Hola mis hermosas damas, ¿Por que hos habeis levantado tan temprano,hermosas princesas?-Saludo y pregunto el rubio con ojos de corazones.

-Estabamos despiertas,no habiamos podido dormir -Contesto Nami sentandose con la morena

\- ¿Quereis algo, mis damas?-Pregunto Sanji aun con sus ojos de corazones

-Yo un jugo de naranja,Sanji-kun-Respondio Nami

\- ¿No te importaria hacerme un cafe,cocinero-san?-Pregunto Robin con una sonrisa, se le veia mas tranquila

-Os lo preparare mis princesas-Dijo Sanji empezando a hacer las bebidas de las termino y se los dio-Para ustedes hermosas damas

La tranquilidad se fue,al ver a Luffy al lado de Brook apareciendo los dos como locos retrasados mentales,Brook solo sonrio a las chicas y exigio con Luffy el desayuno, despues de un rato aparecieron los muwiguaras,execto Zoro, ya preparando el desayuno pidio a alguien que llamase a ese estupido marimo

\- ¿Luffy te importaria ir a buscar al marimo?-Afirmo mas que pregunto el rubio

\- ¿Por que no puede ir otro?-Dijo Luffy inflando los mofletes algo enfadado

-¡Si no no te pongo desayuno!-Le grito Sanji terminando el desayuno de los demas

\- ¡YA VOY!-Luffy se fue al escuchar:"no te pongo desayuno"

-Sera tonto-Susurro Nami con una gota en la cabeza y la mano en la frente

\- ¡Robin,Robin!¿Por que tienes los ojos rojos?-Pregunto el dulce renito preocupado

-Nami intentando matar un bicho con "intercicida" me dio en los ojos -Rio Robin poniendo las manos en la mesa y su cara en la mano, Nami la miro con sorpresa

\- ¡Nami!¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de usar intercicida?!-Le grito Chopper

\- ¡Zoro!¡Despiertate ya!-Dijo Luffy cuando llego al puesto vigia

-Tsk...callate goma esponja-Susurro Zoro poniendose del otro lado para que no le molestara

\- ¡Quiero desayunar!¡Asi que levantate!-Le grito Luffy zarandeandolo

-Luffy no quiero desayunar-Confeso Zoro

¿Como podria bajar y mirar a los ojos a Robin?No,no esque no le interesara Robin esque no podria estar con ella, solo pensaba en cumplir su sueño y no en estar con una pareja y si le dijo que no la amaba, simplemente se sentia confundido, si le decia que no queria estar con nadie, ella diria que es una excusa, cuando cumplan su sueño,le diria que le gustaba,ahora solo seria una distraccion y el no queria distracciones.

\- ¿Por que?¡La comida es nesesaria!-Le riño Luffy con los mofletes inflados

-Robin me dijo que me queria ayer por la noche y no se como mirarla despues de lo que le dije-Confeso Zoro de nuevo

\- ¿Zoro quieres a Robin?-Pregunto Luffy algo... ¿desilucionado?

-Tal vez,no lo se muy bien-Dijo Zoro suspirando confundido

-¿Entonces porque no se lo dices?-Pregunto el joven del sombrero de paja sin que se le viera los ojos, parecia triste.

-Robin ya piensa que no me gusta y yo no quiero mas distracciones-Respondio el peliverde

-Se lo dire a Sanji,pero igualmente algun dia tendras que enfrentarla-Dijo Luffy seriamente

-¿Donde esta el marimo?-Pregunto el rubio al ver que Luffy habia venido solo

-Se sentia mal y no ha querido bajar-Le cubro el morocho con una sonrisa falsa

-¿¡Se siente mal?!-Pregunto el reno asustado

-Solo le doleria la cabeza-Dijo Luffy sentandose en la silla preparandose para un atracon de comida, aunque parecia algo triste y sus compañeros lo notaron

-Voluntarios para llevarle la comida-Sanji miro a los lados y se paro en Robin que tenia la mano levantada con una sonrisa-¿Robin-chwan?No,no y no

-Anda Sanji-kun-Dijo Robin llamandole por el nombre y con una carita de cachorro

-Ok mi hermosa Robin Z-Dijo Sanji con ojos de corazones y bailando por que le dijo,¡Dijo su nombre!

Robin sonrio y se levanto cuando Nami cogio su brazo para decirle algo en el oido.¡Estaba loca!¿Despues de lo que le dijo, queria verle?Parecia masoquista.

\- ¿Que haces,Robin?¡Ni se te ocurra!-Susurro Nami algo enfadada y confundida

-Nami tengo que hacerlo-Robin sonrio, Nami suspiró resignada y la solto

Robin se puso recta y camino hacia Sanji para que le diera la comida de Zoro,camino hasta la puerta hasta que exchucho la voz de Brook decirle;

-¿Seria tan amable de enselñarme las panties antes de marcharse?-Pregunto Brook con caballerosidad

Robin salio por la puerta supuso que Nami le pego al eschuchar un " AAAAAAY!" por parte del huesitos y un "SUPER" por parte de franky, llego al puesto vigia pero antes de entrar tomo aire y entro, igual que ayer...el peliverde se soprendio al verla no habia ido a desayunar para no verla.¡Pero ella va y viene!

-Toma kenshi-san-Dijo Robin dandole la comida con una sonrisa, el se sorprendio a un mas

\- ¿Que haces aqui,mujer?-Pregunto Zoro mas que confundido,mirandole como ella le sonreia

-Dandote la comida,¿No es evidente?-Dijo esta como si fuera lo mas obvio

-"A veces pienso que si fuera mas inocente, seria la hermana de Luffy"-Penso Zoro-No,¿Por que vienes tu y no viene otro?

-Queria hablar contigo-Dijo esta mas seria que antes-Sobre lo de ayer...

-Robin yo...-Quiso explicarse Zoro

-No, te dije lo que siento pero si tu no me amas seguiremos siendo nakamas ...yo solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, mas que antes.-Robin sonreia falsamente, no queria ser solamente su amiga, pero seria lo mejor

-Robin...-Susurro Zoro-No debi de habertelo dicho de tal forma.

Era una oportunidad para ser amigos, aunque a Robin le doliera estar tan cerca de el y no poder besarle o abrazarle, podrian conocerse mejor, saber cosas que ella no sabia...Ser su amiga.

-No es tu culpa, son tus sentimientos-Dijo dandole una sonrisa algo inocente-¿Amigos Zoro-san?

Asintio, Robin sonrio y se fue contenta de alla...cuando el se dio cuenta de que dijo su feliz, ni siquiera sabia porque, le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en los labios de la quedo con una sonrisa torcida.

CONTINUARA...

Me maldigo a mi misma, el echo de que este todo patas arribas creo que era, porque puse traductor de pagina, y me traducia cosas raras 7_7.

HanaHanaNoMi:Holiis, gracias por dejarme un comentario, eso me anima a seguir tambien creo que voy muy rapido, pero tengo un monton de idioteces que tengo en la cabeza para el fic xD.

Okara Kaku:Vaya me siento afortunada , juntos mataremos a Zoro-baka jajaja.

neko alessa: Zoro se cree un idiota y hace cosas de idiotas xD, es raro ver a Luffy sonrojado y solo por eso es adorable :).No se, creo que es porque tenia el traductor de ´la pagina pero ni idea espero que se arregle D:

Gracias por los rewiers, espero que os haya guste este capitulo nakamitas ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: ¿Luffy QUE?

¡HOLAA GUAPISIMOS!(Copiando a Vegeta xD) Ok no,¡HOLAAAA NAKAMITAS!XD.¿Que tal la vida?¿Bien?Ñe... ya parezco todo menos inteligente. Capituloo de PERDON ROBIIIN,¡A TOPE DE PAWER!

Disclaimer:Me canso de hacer disclaimers D:, es de Oda, ea ya.

**(EN UNA ISLA VERANIEGA)**

-¡Tenemos que encontrarlos ya!-dijo una chica enojada por algo

-Tranquilizate, estamos en un sitio que no conocemos, tenemos que tener cuidado...-dijo su acompañante de forma seria

-Puuuuufff.-respondio intranquila la muchacha desconocida

-Fufufufufu.-reia divertido su acompañante

La chica, cabizbaja empezo a quejarsele a su amigo, haciendolo reir de una forma (sensual) idiota, el joven llevo la vista al cielo, sonrio para si mismo y se pregunto;_"¿Donde estais...?"_.

**(EN EL SUNNY)**

Era raro...desde el dia pasado Zoro y Robin parecian que habia estrechado lazos, como si de repente se hubieran vuelto buenos amigos. Luffy estaba en la cabeza de León, tras el dia anterior estaba muy raro, y no sabian porque, cosa que le hacia desesperante a Nami, ya que ella queria saberlo.

-¡Venga Luffy!, ¡Dimelo!.-suplico una Nami desesperada

-No, Nami.-dijo un Luffy serio y triste

Esa habia sido una de sus peleas mas frecuentes desde la mañana. ¿Por que podria estar Luffy así?. Ni idea, pero lo iba a averiguar.

-¡LUUUFFY DIMELOOOOO!.-gritó Nami ya sin paciencia con un aura maligna

Luffy trago saliva ante esa vista endemoniada de Nami, asintio apenado. Nami de repente sonrio tras haber conseguido lo que queria.

-¿Qué ha pasado para que estes asi, Luffy?.-pregunto ya normal Nami

-¿Me prometes no decirselo a nadie?.-pregunto Luffy, Nami asintio batante seria.- Bueno, ultimamente estoy sintiendo algo raro en el corazon, cuando me acerco a Robin. Zoro me ha dicho que Robin le confeso algo, le pregunte una cosa que me hizo mi corazon, y desde que me respondio me encuentro asi

Nami tenía los ojos fuera de su orbita desde lo dicho por Luffy, ¿El estaba...?. ¿Como era posible tal cosa?. Que Luffy estuviera enamorado de Robin, ¿que demonios...?

-¿Luffy estas enamorado?.- pregunto Nami buscando una respuesta a lo dicho por el moreno.

-¿El que?.-pregunto sin entender Luffy

-Estas enamorado de Robin...-dijo Nami ignorando la pregunta de Luffy

Luffy se habia quedado con la duda, ¿el enamorado?. ¿Que era eso precisamente?. Salio corriendo dejando a una Nami confusa alla.

**(EN LA COCINA)**

Fue corriendo hacia la cocina, para preguntarselo a Robin, para el ella era la mas inteligente de la tripulación, cuando se fue a la cocina y vio a Robin y Zoro riendose alla se sintio rabioso, no entendia porque.

-¡Capitan-san!.-dijo con una sonrisa la morena al ver a Luffy en la puerta, el entro y los saludo, aunque a Zoro con un poco de enfado, que le salio simplemente al verlo con Robin.

-Robin.-le llamo la atencion Luffy, mirando a Zoro a los ojos.-¿Que es estar enamorado?

-Luffy...-Robin se sonrojo ante tal pregunta, Luffy y Zoro se dieron cuenta de aquel sonrojo.- Yo...etto.

Zoro estaba en sus pensamientos, ¿a que habia venido esa pregunta de Luffy?, ¿Por que habia tanta tensión allí? ¿Y por que Luffy le miraba con furia en los ojos? No lo entendia. De repente Robin se fue de alli con sus brazos fleurs, haciendo sorprender a los dos chicos que estaban alli. Aunque Zoro iba a aprovechar para preguntarle que le pasaba a Luffy.

-Luffy, ¿que te pasa?. Me miras raro.-pregunto sin entender Luffy

-Ni idea Zoro, por eso he venido a preguntarselo a Robin.-confeso sonrojado Luffy con inocencia, ¿por que se habia sonrojoda? Ni siquiera el lo sabia

-Ahhh, bueno yo te lo dire luego voy a ver que le pasa a Robin.-dijo Zoro, haciendo que Luffy se pusiera serio

-Oi Zoro, ¿tu quieras a Robin?.-pregunto Luffy con su tipica inocencia haciendolo sonrojar

**(EN LA PROA)**

Nami habia salido de su trance, y con la vista perdida en el suelo, se choco con algun muwiguara, se iba a caer para atras, cerro los ojos esperando darse con algo,¡eso le pasaba por no mirar al frente, pero antes de que callera sintio que la agarraban de la cintura para que no se callese, cuando habrío los ojos y vio a Sanji, se sonrojo

-Nami-swan, ¿está bien?.-pregunto preocupado el rubio, haciendola sonrojar mas, ella asintio lentamente, se habia perdido en el ojo tan penetrante de Sanji.-¿Eh, Nami-swan?

Sanji se sonrojo al notar donde tenia Nami la mano...¿La tenia en su entrepierna?.Nami volvio a salir de sus locos trances y se sonrojo aun mas, inclusive mas que su pelo, al ver donde tenia la mano. Rapidamente alejo su mano de la entrepierna de Sanji y miro para otro lado, eso habia sido vergonzoso.

-Nami.-dijo secamente Sanji aun sonrojado.-¿Estas bien?

-S-Si.-intento responder Nami sin sonrojarse, se alejo al notar que la habia cogido por la cintura y antes de irse a su cuarto, y tirarse a la cama e intentar que le tragara la tierra, dijo-Ten mas cuidado la proxima vez, Sanji-kun.

Nami se fue, dejando a un Sanji sonrojado hasta las orejas. Despues Nami se fue a su cuarto, vio a Robin que parecía que queria que le tragara la tierra tambien, y se tiro a la cama.

**CONTINUARA...**

**neko alessa:** ¿Lo matamos juntas, _neko-san_? xD. Luffy es tierno aunque sea un viejo de 80 años :3.  
Aunque Robin es seductora ya de por si :D.

**Okara Kaku:** Algunos no son muy repetitivos, pero aun no hay ninguno largo de Law x Robin, eso me pone triste D: .Gracias por el apoyo, _Okara-kun_

Ya he puesto apodos sin permiso nakamitas me largo con ganas de mas, ¿Quien pueden ser esos 2 personajes? Lo veremos dentro de 23 capitulos, ok no xD.

Antes de nada, queria decir, si alguien es fan del yuri tengo planeado hacer un fanfic mas o menos larguito de Vivi x Robin, aun no se pero asi byee nakamitaaas :D


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:¿Esto es una broma, verdad?

¡HOLIIIIS NAKAMA! Perdon, me he emocionado un poco, estado sin ninguna idea, aunque hice un nuevo fanfic (Spam xD). Pues a comenzar, echaba de menos escribir de este fanfic c:.

Disclaimer: One Piece no es mio, es de Oda-sam, si no... "Imaginandose cosas raras y babeando".

Aviso: Este capitulo tiene más dialogo

-¡TIERRA TRAGAME!.- gritaba Nami intentando que la tierra la tragara

-Nami, tranquila, ¿quieres?.- Robin intentaba que Nami se tranquilizara

-¡No sabes lo que me ha pasado!.- volvio a gritar

-Ni me importa.- dijo Robin, Nami ignoró eso

Nami se sento en la cama, y empezo a contarle lo que le paso a Robin, ella suspiro cansada e hizo que escuchaba a Nami. Ella noto que Robin no le escuchaba y se calló. Pensaba que lo de que no le importase lo que diria, era de broma, pero parecia que

-¿Que te pasa Robin?.- quiso preguntar Nami

\- Huí, de una conversación.- confesó Robin, algo triste

\- ¿Solo eso?. Pense que era peor.- reía Nami nerviosa

Robin mira a la pared, y suspira cansada. No queria hablar, queria unirse a Nami para que le tragara la tierra. Empieza a contarle TODO, de A a Z, de lo que habia pasado. Nami se puso nerviosa a escuchar lo que dijo Luffy, traga saliva.

-¿Nami, pareces nerviosa?.- se queda pensando con los ojos cerrados, y abre los ojos rapido.- No me diras que tu lo sabias, verdad...

\- ¡Solo sabia lo de Luffy!.- se defendía Nami

Una aura maligna aparecía en Robin. Nami vuelve a tragar saliva, sabia lo peligrosa que era Robin cuando se enojaba. No era para tanto, ¿o si?. Robin le coje de la oreja, y se la lleva a la cocina. Espera, ¿por qué en la cocina?. No iba a... No, maldita sea

\- ¡Sanji!, ¿estas enamorado?.- pregunto con semblante serio, Robin

-Etto... Robin-chwan, ¿a que viene eso?.- pregunta sonrojado Sanji

Robin suelta la oreja a Nami, y se cruza de brazos, esperando la respuesta de Sanji, Nami estaba sonrojada. ¿Por qué le metia a ella en eso?. De repente Robin se va, dejando a Nami y a Sanji juntos.

**(CON ZORO)**

Zoro suspira, ¿que le pasaba a Robin?, ¿Y a Luffy?. Ese barco estaba llenos de locos, vuelve asuspirar, pero esta vez cansado de todo. Se levanta y va afuera para quedarse dormido. Cuando ve a Robin dirigiendose a su cuarto. Se levanta rapido y la persigue, y rapidamente, entra al cuarto.

\- ¡Zoro-san!, ¿que haces aqui?.- pregunto nerviosa la morena

\- Vivo aqui.- responde con una gotita en la cabeza

\- Digo, en mi cuarto.- Robin suspiro ante la contestacion de Zoro

\- Queria saber... porque te fuiste ayer de la cocina.- pregunta curioso

Robin por un momento se sonroja, queria irse, pero Zoro seguro que la vuelve a encontrar, y preguntarle el porque de ese comportamiento tan extraño.

-La pregunta de Luffy, es... bueno, yo aun no me puedo olvidar de ti, y cuando me pregunto eso, no queria... decirlo delante tuyo, asi que me fui.- confesó Robin, triste.

-...- Zoro se quedo callado ante tal confesión

-...- Robin estaba tambien muy callada

La morena no queria decirle a Zoro, que le segui amando, ya que ella se puso como nueva meta, olvidarlo. Por eso le daba tanta verguenza, ademas que no podia ocultarle nada a Luffy, asi que, de todos modos tendria que decirlo. Zoro, aun callado, se fue, dejando a Robin hay sola, con ganas de volver a llorar.

**(EN UN LUGAR)**

Dos jovenes (Ya sabeis quien son), estaban en un bar, la chica se estaba tomando una botella de sake, y su compañero un cafe.

**\- **Aun tenemos que buscar a nuestros amigos, ¿sabes?.- pregunta la joven

\- No va a ser nada facíl, yo lo se, tu lo sabes, todos lo sabemos.- contesto tras que su compañera dijiera eso.- Ademas, le resultara raro, lo que le vamos a decirles. ¿Que venimos de otro mundo?. No, nos creeran y nos mandaran a freir esparragos

\- No, creo. Si su capitán, es como la nuestra, nos ayudará.- dijo segura su amiga

\- Si tu lo dices...- dijo el apoyando el codo en la mesa, y poniendo su cabeza, en la mano y con la otra mano, cogiendo el cafe, y tomondose un sorbo de aquel

\- Pesimista.- susurro con una gota en la cabeza

\- Solo espero que Lu-san, este bien.- el joven suspiro preocupado

**CONTINURA...**

!Termine¡, menos mal, me quede sin ideas para este capitulo. Ahora respondere preguntas.

**Okara Kaku: **Me quede sin ideas :C. A mi si, esque Law es muy sexy *u*. Tranquila, hare mucho ZoRo, que para eso es la pareja principal :D

**LuRobin: **Esque Luffy es muy tierno y lindo. Jijijiji ya veras. *Ojos de estrella*, ¿De verdad te encanta mi fic?, a mi me enantó tu comentario C:

Jijijiji, nos veremos en otro capitulo nakamitas. Espero que os alla gustado xD. Espero con gusto los tomatazos y amenazas de muerte :D


	5. Chapter 5

Yo: ¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NAKAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIITAAAAAS! ¿Qué tal?. Bueno antes de nada queria responder a Okara Kaku, perdon parezco retrasada, por eso este capitulo te lo quiero dedicar, para que no me odies (?) por confundirte por una chica, y tambien le dedico este cap a los fans de LuRo

Disclaimer: One Piece no esta hecho por mi :c, que pena... queria que Law fuese mio :) .

**Capitulo ¿5?: Sanji, me rompiste el corazon.**

Robin lloraba con la cara en la almohada, sabia que si se lo decia, Zoro, la hubiera vuelto a ignorar. Entonces...¿Por qué se lo habia dicho?. Se seca las lagrimas, queriendo que todo hubiera sido un sueño, que nunca se hubiera enamorado de Zoro, y sobretodo que fuera fuera una pesadillo el que Zoro le hubiera dicho que no a su confesió.

Siempre se habia ponido sexy para el, o le insinuaba cosas para que notara que notara que estaba enamorada de el, pero el peliverde ni puto caso. Ha veces pensaba que era gay o esas cosas, ¿y si lo era?. Su reputación seguia en pie, ¿no?. A quien queria engañar, ella sabia que Zoro era un macho, y muchas veces pilló viendole los pechos a Nami.

Robin suelta en llanto de nuevo, sus ojos rojos, ya era la segunda vez que lloraba por el marimo. Prefería llorar por Usopp, antes que por Zoro, pero no podia hacer nada. Robin maldecia su corazon, haberse enamorado de alguien TAN imbecíl. Aunque ese imbecil le habia robado el corazon y lo odiaba por eso.

Quiso en ese momento olvidar todo, a todos, aunque su corazon le decia que no olvidara a Zoro, y su mente que intentara darle celos. ¿Seria bueno intentar darle celos a Zoro? Por probar que no quedara. La pregunta era con quie podria darle celos, cuando ve que en la habitación entra Luffy, y esconde en el armario

\- ¡Luffy!. ¡Te encontre!.- grito Usopp entrando rapidamente en la habitación, al no ver a nadie, se extrañó.- ¿Robin no has visto por aqui a Luffy?

\- No, narizon-san, no he visto a Luffy.- mintió Robin con una sonrisa esperando que se fuera.

El narizón salio del cuarto, Robin abrio la puerta del armario, y se cayó Luffy, se hizo algo de daño, se rasco la cabeza, y miró a su salvadora del pilla-pilla. Vé a Robin y se sonroja, Robin se sorprende al ver a Luffy sonrojado.

\- Esto...Luffy. Ahora puedo darte una respuesta.- dijo sonriendo melancolica, Robin.

\- No hace falta, Robin shishishi.- contesto riendose Luffy

\- ¿Que quieres decir, Luffy?.- pregunto sin entender Robin

\- He pensado esto mejor (?), y prefiero no saberlo."_aunque ya lo se_"- respondio Luffy rascandose la nuca, con una sonrisa fingida.

Robin por un momento pensó en Luffy para intentar poner a Zoro celoso, aunque tenia una contradicción. No creia que Luffy estuviera enamorado de ella, ya que era demasiado inocente para pensar en que estuviera precisamente enamorado de ella.

\- ¿Luffy tu que sientes por mi...?.- pregunto interesada Robin, haciendo sonrojar a Luffy

\- No creo que sientes lo mismo por mi.- pregunto triste Luffy, raro ver a Luffy triste.

La morena se sorprendio, el estaba enamorada de ella, ¿o eso era lo que pensaba?. Por intentar el plan para Zoro que no sobre. Robin beso a Luffy, se notaba un beso inocente, aunque a ella no le importaba, solo queria poner celoso a Zoro.

**(EN LA COCINA)**

-¿Sanji-kun...?. Robin está loca, ¿verdad? jeje.- dijo Nami riendose nerviosa.

Nami se sonroja ante la mirada tan penetrante de Sanji, no sabia si esa era su oportunidad para poder confesar sus sagrados sentimientos. Suspira mirando al suelo y decidida le reza al dios (Arceus). Le sonrie decidida, con una mirada llena de esperanza.

\- Entonces... Sanji-kun, ¿a quien amas, eh?.- sonrio intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

\- ¿Tu tambien me preguntas, Nami-swan?.- pregunto sonrojado el rubio

Nami miro al unico ojo visible de Sanji, acercandose muy lento hasta que una frase rompio el corazoncito de la joven y hermosa pelirroja.

\- La verdad, que desde hace tiempo siento cosas raras hacia Vivi-chan, pero ella esta en Alabasta, y nuestro amor seria imposible.- contesto triste Sanji

\- _"Como el nuestro".- _penso apunto de llorar Nami.- ¡Sanji, me rompiste el corazón!

Nami rapidamente salio de la cocina, se fijo en que parecia que iban a caer en una isla veraniega, no le importo, solo queria irse a su cuarto. Va y ve a Robin y Luffy besandose, no era momentos de cotilleos, sale hacia la blibioteca, todos los sitios menos en la cocina, y mucho menos con Sanji.

Maldecia a Vivi, por quitarle el amor de su rubio. Pelearia por que Sanji se enamorará de ella, no queria ver sufrir a Sanji tras la lejanía de Vivi. ¿O simplemente no queria sufrir ella por amor?. No queria pensar en eso. No iba a ver a Sanji sufrir por la peliazul.

Mas tranquila y con la mentalidad de enamorar a Sanji, salio para avisar a todos los muwiguaras de que llegarian a una isla veraniega.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Al fin, lo hice por la noche por que ni el sabado, ni el domingo podre actualizar, me ire al cumple de mi hermana en una casa de prado o esas cosas (?), ¿por que digo esto si seguro que no os interesa? xD.

Antes de nada...

**Okara Kaku: **voy a volverte a pedir perdon, no queria tampoco ofenderte ni nada, me dio con que eras con una chica, lo siento de nuevo, espero que no me odies ahora :c.

**neko alessa: **¿A que Luffy es tierno? *ojos de corazones*, tendras ganas de matar a Robin en este capitulo xD. ¡Maldito Zoro! Neko-san, voy a hacer una lista con los nombres de la gente que quiera matar a Zoro, por ahora estamos tu y yo, a ver quien se une xD. Yo no quisiera pagar el enojo de Robin :p

**stef-chan: **gracias, me alegra que te encante, es raro ver que alguien le guste una historia mia xD. Esque estos 4 son adorables y sobretodo ZoRo y SanNa junticos c: . Claro mientras a mis lectores les guste, yo lo continuaré :D

**LuRobin: **Exagerada xD. No se, perdi la noción del tiempo, hoy es martes, ¿no?. Esque Luffy es adorable. Pobrecica mi Robin, lo mucho que le voy a hacer sufrir xD. Gracias por el apoyo :D


	6. Chapter 6

Holita Nakamas, no tengo excusa, a no ser...Bueno, si tengo, creo. He estado en el cumple de mi se ora hermana (tata para los amigos) y bueno no he estado en mi casa durante un tiempecillo, y luego me he ido a Malaga :c, echaba de menos escribir esta historia.

Disclaimer: One Piece no es mio (Si lo fuera, Robin seria una escritora yaoi). Es de Oda-sama

Erase una vez un dia normal en el barco de los muwiguaras, a no ser que sea una tripu de locos y no tengan nada normal. Luffy desde que le paso lo de Robin estaba cada vez mas contento, pero Zoro estaba raro, evitaba al capit n y a la arqueologa. El plan de la morena de ojos azules habia funcionado. Pero la cuesti n era la siguiente... Luffy la odiaria si le dijiera que le estaba utilizando para poner celoso a Zoro?.

Nami, estaba algo mas tranquila, por suerte de todos, habia avisado que iban a llegar a una isla veraniega, les habia dicho que tenian que vestirse con menos ropa, ya que si no se asarian el trasero. Y bueno... Sanji estaba raro tambien, no era el mismo con la Nami, la seguia tratando bien y mimandola, pero no era lo mismo. Estaba mas cortante con la pelirroja.

\- Robin, Qu le viste a Luffy?.- pregunto interesada Nami

Nami y Robin estaban en la cubierta, con unos vikinis. Nami con un vikini rojo sangre y Robin con un vikini amarillo verdoso. Zoro que tambien estaba en la cubierta, haciendo que dormia, no paraba de mirar de reojo a la de ojos azules.

\- Bueno, simplemente lo amo.- minti algo nerviosa Robin

Nami, frunci el ce o. Ella sabia que adoraba a su capit n, pero no de esa forma, asi que no se creia lo de la arqueologa. Ademas de que se notaba desde lejos que amaba a Zoro.

\- Robin, dime la verdad...- se puso seria la navegante.

\- Hablemos en privado, Nami.- mas que pedir, orden ,

Las dos se levantaron y se fueron al cuarto. Zoro abrio los ojos de par en par, que le pasaba a Robin para estar hablando asi con Nami?. Intento escuchar desde la pared hasta que alguien lo llam .

\- Robin, dejate de secretismo. Que pas ?.- pregunto algo descolocada.

Nami se sento en la cama, mirando al frente donde estaba una Robin nerviosa de pie. Empez a jugar con su pelo hasta que Robin la respondio

\- Digamos, que no amo a Luffy como cree el... je je.- reia nerviosa la morena

Nami miro sorprendida a los ojos azules de Robin. Que queria decir?. Sabia que era fuerte para que estuviera asi de nerviosa.

\- Que quieres decir?.- volvio a preguntar

Robin miro al espejo, viendose en el reflejo. Era hermosa, pero no era tiempo de elogiarse a si misma, como Nami. La pelirroja miro a Robin, y solo con verla en los ojos se dio cuenta de que queria decir.

\- Ya llegamos a la isla, onii-san.- dijo un sonriente Franky con su tipica pose guay

Zoro gru o, sabia que cuando Franky le decia eso, le tocaba ir con el. Queria seguir cotilleandole a Robin, pero no podia por culpa del de pelo azul.

\- Y quieres que vaya yo, a hacer yo que demonios, no?.- pregunto enojado el espadach n

Franky reia ante lo dicho por el peliverde, era verdad, tenia que acompa arle para llevar barriles con cola, y transportarlos hasta el barco.

\- Puf, que se le va a hacer.- susurro un desanimado Zoro

\- Usopp, tenemos acompa ante.- aviso al nariz n.

Usopp llego desde la habitaci n de los chicos con una sonrisa, poniendo sus poses de "heroe".

\- Aunque con mi fuerza no hace falta, pero vale.- dijo sonriendo Usopp, haciendo gru ir a Zoro

\- Y Chopper no os puede ayudar?. - pregunto el joven de cabellera verde

Usopp se quedo un rato pensando, mejor dicho recordando, donde estaba Chopper, cuando se acordo sonrio.

\- Ya esta en la ciudad comprando medicinas

\- Llevamos caminando una hora, estoy cansada.- comento una chica gru ona

Pasaron por un bar y la chica se paro mirando el bar con una sonrisa arrogante y sensual.

\- Voy a beber, nos vemos despues en el barco chiquitito.- y rapidamente entro en el bar

Su acompa ante ri con cari o, cuando se choco con algo. Miro a los lados enojado, hasta que una dulce voz le llamo la atenci n.

\- Oye, tu!. Ten cuidado donde pis...?.- Era Chopper, al ver al joven se quedo atonito

Era un chico alto, mediria 1,87 o 1,88 por hay. Pelo negro azulado con un flequillo hacia el lado, con pinta de chico malo. Y unos ojos azules como el mar. Iba con una camisa azul, y pantalones negros con unos botines negros y blancos.

\- Etto... Robin? Y tus tetas?.- pregunto sorprendido el renito

\- No soy esa tal Robin.- dijo el sonriente muchacho

Chopper miro sorprendido al moreno sexy, que le habian puesto un conjuro a Robin para tener un doble tio o que?. Cuando vio salir a la acompa ante se sorprendio.

Era una joven peliverde, hasta la cintura, bastante bonita. Ojos negros como la noche y piel morena. Tenia una minifalda blanca, una camisa blanca, con un cintur n verde y unas botas negras. Toda la ropa apretada

\- Pero que demonios!?.- pregunta una peliverde confundida.

\- Tranqui, es como Chipi, solo que en macho.- informo el joven de pelo negro.

El reno estaba en estado shock, no era normal encontrarse una Zoro y un Robin merodeando por islas.

\- Me llamo Nico Aiden. Y ella es Sora.- dijo ese tal Aiden

CONTINUAR ...

Mas de uno me matara por la tardanza, lo entiendo, pero se que aun lo leeis. Bueno a responder comentarios!

LuRobin: Que sepas que me alegran el dia leer tus comentarios :D. Lo se Robin no se merece llorar por un idiota :c. Pobre Luffy, pero ahora me apetece escribir de esta pareja, cuando termine este hare un fanfic LuRo. La verdad, pero Sanji, es Sanji, que se le va hacer?. Zi, Luffy estan kawaiii :P. :c, dormiste bien estos dias?.

Okara Kaku: Me alegra que no me odies :D. De nada, cuando le dices chica a un chico en un fanfic, hay que dedicarle cosas xD.

Bueno aqui estamos Nakamas, espero no tardar tanto la proxima vez. Hasta luego nakamitas! 


	7. Chapter 7

Buenooo, holitaaas nakamitaas ;D. Habeis visto lo rapido que he actualizado esta vez?. Si?. No?. Da igual, lectores e lectoras. En este cap tendran cosas raras, okey?. Okey. Pues empezemos!

Disclaimer: One Piece no es de Oda-sama. Es mio... BUAJAJAJAJA. Ok no, mejor dejo de so ar despierta :c .

(EN LA ISLA CON CHOPER)

El reno se separo rapidamente de esos dos jovenes, la muchacha, miro enojada al renito peque. Lo abraza y se van a un callejon donde no hay nadie y lo suelta sin delicadeza.

\- Oye tu, maldito Reno.- llamo la atencion la peliverde.- Si nos ayudas, no te haremos nada... Si no...

\- Si no, nada Sora.- contesto algo molesto el sexy y sensual moreno.

Chopper miro asustado a la peliverde, y se puso rapidamente detras de Aiden abrazandole por las piernas. El de ojos azules suspira resignado, estaba acostumbrado a que le hiciera eso Chipiona (LOL xD).

\- Nesesitamos tu ayuda... sea quien seas.- contesto con ojos desesperados

\- Chopper.- susurro hacia el moreno algo desconfiado.

\- Chopper? Que clase de padres ponen esos nombres?.- se burlo la peliverde, el otro solo la golpeo en la cabeza

El renito miraba con sorpresa al de ojos azules, Robin no pegaba a nadie como si fuera normal. El joven se parecia a Robin, pero no tanto...

\- En que quieres que te ayude?.- pregunto algo timido Chopper

\- En realidad no es solo a ti.- confeso.-, si no a todos tus nakamas

El reno se sorprende como si no hubiera un ma ana, que querian esos dos de los muwiguaras?.

\- Podrias llevarnos hacia tus nakamas?. Si no lo entiendes mejor te lo digo asi; "tu poder llevarnos a donde estar amigos".- pregunto con burla Sora

\- Seras perra...- susurro molesto el moreno

\- Claro, pero a ti Aiden. La otra me da miedo.- confeso de forma inocente el renito

La peliverde se enfado por lo dicho por el reno. Aiden convence a Chopper para llevar a Sora hacia el barco

(EN EL ACUARIO CON ZORO Y ROBIN)

Robin leia con intriga el libro que tenia en las manos tras que Nami le hubiera mandado una buena santa de enfados. Sabia que no era bueno hacerle eso a Luffy pero ella no seria la unica atontada en eso del amor. Sonaba algo egoista, pero no queria sufrir solo ella.

El peliverde llegaba de haber escapado de Franky y se tiraba a pensar en el sofa del acuario apunto de dormirse, de nuevo (7_7 que raro).

\- Onna.- llamo la atencion el de pelo verde

La morocha ignoro al peliverde como si no existiera, o ni siquiera lo hubiera conocido. El espadachin se levanto enojado y se sento al lado de la morena, bastante cerca, cosa que intimido a la de ojos azules.

\- Que demonios quieres, Kenshi-san?.- pregunto molesta la arqueologa

\- Kenshi-san?.- pregunto con la ceja levantada el joven

\- Si, Kenshi-san.- contesto sin ni siquiera verlo de reojo.- Hay algun problema?

El peliverde suspira, le ignoro cuando ella le volvio a abrir su corazon, pero el no dijo ni;" ola, ke ase?". Pero no era plan para ignorarlo y empieza a volver a llamarlo por Kenshi-san.

\- No me gusta que me llames asi.- confeso cerca de sus labios, haciendola sonrojar, ella se separa un poco

\- Entonces como quieres que te llame?.- pregunta con intriga la morocha.

\- Zoro?.- pregunto

\- Zoro-baka.- contesto aguantandose la risa

\- Zoro-baka?.- pregunto con molestia

\- Aja, te queda de fabula.- sonrio

A Zoro se le cayo una gota en la cabeza, estilo anime. Al menos se volvia a reir con el, ya abanzaban un poco, eso le agradaba. La chica se paro en seco, le miro y le sonrio de su marena mas tierna para volver a irse. El chico se sonrojo.

(CON LUFFY)

\- Ahhhhh!. DUELE!.- grito un dolido Usopp

\- Shishishishi.- reia Luffy cuando Usopp se dio el pie con la puerta

Miro irse a Robin, hacia su cuarto. Esa era su oportunidad para poder irse con ella, para poder demostrarle cuanto la amaba. Vio a Robin salir con una muda de ropa, y se escondio, seria raro el que pensara que le estaba siguiendo.

Robin entro al cuarto de ba o, y Luffy inocentemente entro con ella sin hacer ruido. Robin se iba quitando la ropa, mientras Luffy se sonroja cada vez mas, y notaba como algo se agrandaba, no sabia que podia ser...

\- Lalalalalalala.- cantaba dulcemente la morocha.

\- Robin, yo... Perdon no queria entrar contigo!.- pidio disculpas el de pelo moreno sonrojadisimo.

Robin, se tenso. Era LUFFY el que habia entrado con ella al BA O?. Se sonrojo y quiso taparse con algo de ropa.

\- Espera...- se acerco un poco a ella de forma nerviosa y con cara sonrojada

Luffy la beso torpemente, la morocha no sabia si corresponder o no al chico del sombrero de paja.

(CON TODOS, MENOS YA SABEIS QUIEN)

\- Espera, espera, espera...LOL.- grito un sorprendido Usopp (xD)

\- Que demonios...?. Por que el chico esta tan bueno...?.- pregunto sonrojada Nami

\- SUPER.- hizo su pose habitual, Franky

\- Ohhh! Que bonita eres, hermosa peliverde!.- dijo un enamoradizo rubio mientras la otra rodaba los ojos

\- ...- un sorprendido Zoro no podia hablar.

\- ho ho ho ho. Puedo ver sus panties?.- pregunto educadamente el esqueleto hacia la espadachina, que respondio pegandole

\- El es Aiden y ella es Sora. Vienen para pedirnos ayuda.- presento un Chopper inocente

\- Hola, encantado.- dijo el sonriente moreno

\- No esperen que sea una dulce

Nami miraba al moreno con ojos de estrella, era el unico chico con quien ponia esa cara, claramente no estaba enamorada, pero el chico era bastante guapo. Y no le vendria mal una alegria para el cuerpo.

\- Donde estan Luffy y Robin?.- pregunto un Usopp algo descolocado

CONTINUARA...

Antes de responder comentarios... os dejare a vuestra eleccion si habla si o no lemmon entre Luffy y Robin. Es vuestra eleccion. Si no quereis, me lo deciis, la votacion mas votada, sera la que elegire :D.

Ahora si!

coca cola zero: Me sonrojas 3, gente como tu es la que me sube el ego xD. Creo, CREO, que soy demasiado mala con el :c . Bueno, bueno...ya tengo una cosa preparada pero no te pienso decir nada BUAJAJAJAJA. Claro, es una de mis parejas favoritas de One Piece, ademas los hare de los largos. Espero tus comentarios en el proximo fanfic

LuRobin: Lo se :c, pero no tenia tiempo. Pero la cuestion es que actualize!. Como no voy a escribir si me encanta? ;D . Hay, hay, dejar de subirme el ego! *sonrojada y bailando como Chopper*. Espero que lo leas y comentes c: . Tampoco digas esas cosas, no es para tanto *ojitos de estrellitas*. Claro que lo continuare!. No lo dudes!

Bueno, hasta luego nakamitas. No olviden que es un fanfic ZoRo... y que aun hay un monton de cosas que tengo que hacer, y fanfics que planear. Os agradezco el echo de que lo leais, aunque gente, no escriba. Mientras lea, y le guste yo estare contenta :_D .


	8. Chapter 8

Hola holita vecinillo... NO!. Maldito Flanders... HOLA NAKAMITAS!. Como andais? Aparte de con los pies xD. Perdon chiste malo c: . Esto este capitulo no tiene lemmon... Lo siento adorable (?) LuRobin. Ya pondre en mi proximo fanfic lemmon :D .

Disclaimer: One Piece no es mio...mmmm...*llora y se pone una mano en el corazon* pero lo sera...

\- No importa esta vez, voy por ti. Aunque no me veas mirame, voy por tiiii xD.

(EN EL BARCO CON LOS SOMBREROS DE PAJA)

\- Quien demonios sois?.- pregunto un furioso Zoro

\- Tranquilo, campeon. Solo hemos venido a pedir ayuda a vuestro estupido capitan.- contesto de igual marena la peliverde

\- Calla!. Nos presentamos mejor formalmente. Yo soy Nico Aiden arqueologo de los sombreros de paja. Ella es Roronoa Sora, espadachina tambien de ahi. Hemos venido aqui esclusivamente para pediros que nos ayudeis con nuestros amigos.- paro un poco preocupado y continuo.-Los secuestraron, nosotros 2 nos hemos quedado a salvo, hemos venido de un portal raro, solo os pedimos poder hablar con vuestro capitan. Por favor...

Los chicos se veian entre si algo sorprendidos. What?. Habian escuchado bien?, o era su imaginacion?. Enserio habia versiones masculinas y femeninas de ellos?. Porque ellos eran la version de Robin y el, no?.

\- Yo...como...tu...eres... Robin?.- pregunto nerviosa Nami, habia pensado impuramente de un Robin (xD)

\- No se quien es... es mi version femenina?.- pregunto curioso

\- Seguro, os pareceis mucho.- dijo un Usopp asombrado, Nami se cayo avergonzada hacia atras de modo anime

\- Podeis explicar lo del portal, joder.- suspiro un Zoro resignado

La peliverde arqueo una ceja, que forma de hablar es esa?. Resignada se sienta como si fuera la mejor amiga de ellos, y mira al chico de ojos azules

\- Mmmm... bueno. Os lo contaremos.- aviso un arqueologo nervioso

(FLASHBACK)

\- Uuuuf nos escapamos!.- dijo con poca respiracion Sora

\- Perfecto.- susurro de manera ironica.- he escapado con la persona con quien estoy enfadado

\- Venga, superalo ya!.- grito mientras corrian

\- Claro, cuando no te vea!.- y se intenta ir por otro lado pero la chica le coge del brazo

\- Nos nesesitamos mutuamente para buscar la salvacion del barco, venga, juntos.- le tendio la mano para que la aceptara

\- Ok, pero cuando volvamos al barco, te volvere a ignorar.- aviso un chico aun enojado

\- Venga, sigamos buscando alguien!

Empiezan a correr desesperados por buscar algo, alguien...para que le ayudasen. Despues de correr durante una hora empezaron a cansarse, y pararon. Estaban en un pueblo bastante chico y creepy. Buscaron un lugar para descansar, cuando vieron a un "anciano", al quien se acercaron.

\- Perdon, anciano. Nesesitamos ayuda.- intento pedir ayuda ayuda el de pelo negro

\- Que nesesita?.- pregunto tranquilamente

\- Un lugar donde dormir, gente para que nos ayude para combatir y un bar.- contesto algo desesperada

\- Si, si, y...no.- contesto. La chica suspiro.

\- Donde podemos dormir?.- pregunto un curioso arqueologo

\- En esa cueva, y al pasar la cueva...ya veras a quien se lo pediras.- dijo riendose de forma creepy.

El chico sonrio, cuando escucharon un ruido raro, y se dieron la vuelta. Cuando volvieron a mirar al anciano, no estaba...

\- Ok?. Que ha sido eso?.- pregunto sorprendida la joven

\- Ni idea, hagamosle caso.- entraron desconfiados los dos chicos

\- Deberiamos haber seguido buscando

Era una cueba bastante grande y brillante, se veian reflejor perfectamente. El moreno estaba maravillado de lo bonito que era la cueva, la otra chica solo se tumbo a dormir.

Ya, cuando se levantaron, le rugieron las tripas a los dos. La chica solo por curiosidad se levanto y siguio la cueba, al principio el moreno no queria ir, pero le convencio. Los "amigos" siguieron caminando hasta ver una luz azul al fondo, los chicos llegaron era un circulo grande y raro, pero los dos entraron llegando a un mundo totalmente difente, o no tanto...

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

\- La verdad, es un recuerdo nulo. Ya paso un mes desde entonces...- dijo la enfadona peliverde

\- Y como sobrevivisteis?.- pregunto de forma dulce Chopper

\- Robando y encontrando cosas, nos dimos cuenta de que era un mundo paralelo cuando vimos a ese mismo anciano que nos dijo eso.- contesto el sonriente muchacho

\- Y pensamos en ustedes cuando lo supimos.- dijo la espadachina

\- Ahhhh...- empezo a pensar la pelirroja.- Luffy os ayudara, lo se.

(CON ROBIN)

Luffy se separo rapidamente de Robin, algo apenado. Sabia que Robin no estaba enamorada de el, aunque le doliese, lo sabia. No era tan inocente como lo veian.

\- Perdon, mejor me ire.- dijo apenado el moreno

\- Luffy, yo...- Robin reacciono, tampoco podria mentirle.- Podrias irte del ba o?

Luffy asiente rapidamente y se va, era rechazado emocionalmente. No sabia porque estaba con el, si no le amaba. Pero ella no le usaria... no?.Robin empezo a ba arse pensando en la escena que habia tenido con Zoro, se reia por lo bajo. Le encantaba el nombre de Zoro-baka. Era buenisimo.

Termina de ba arse y se viste. Sale del ba o y se encuenta con un Zoro en shock, intenta reanimarlo dandole palmaditas en la mejilla. Cuando reacciona la lleva hacia la proa como si alma se lleva al diablo.

\- Quienes son ellos?.- pregunto al ver los 2 nuevos chicos

\- Son nuestras versiones masculinas y femeninas.- solto rapidamente

La morena le miro como si estuviera loco de remate y se separo un poco de el, asustada (xD) .Luffy miro sonriente a los dos chicos, a si que venian para ayudar a sus versiones?. No lo entendia, pero no le hacia falta enterderlo.

\- Os ayudaremos!. Contad con eso!.- el guapo moreno sonrio

\- Gracias, Luffy-san, nosotros os ayudaremos a lo que sea.- correspondio la sonrisa

\- Como que ayudar?.- pregunto enojada la peliverde

\- Le he dicho guapo a Robin?. Que clase de amiga soy?.- se preguntaba a si misma, Nami, en el rincon emo.

\- Shishishi.- los dos chicos se reian juntos

CONTINUARA...

Bueno a responder comentarios!.

LuRobin: Si :D, soy super sayan xD. Chipiona no te recuerda a algo?. Cof, cof Cadiz cof, cof. Aun me queda un poco de ego xD. Mi ego ya esta lleno... no escribo de maravilla! Tengo que mejorar por ustedes ;D . No te dire nada buajajaja . Lo siento por no hacer el lemmon, de verdad, cuando haga mi otro fanfic pondre el lemmon...de verdad lo siento :c.

stef-chan: No esta tan bien 7.7 (xD) . Ya lo veras, ya lo veras. Mmm... tengo preparado otra cosa. Po aqui lo tienes xD.

coca cola zero: soy mala con to el mundo xD. Luffy haciendo llorar a Robin? OMG. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo, Robin deberia de amar a Luffy para que haya lemmon :D. Siempre contesto comentarios, y con los halagos que me di...digo con... No tengo escusa T_T. A mi me alegra que me escribais comentarios.

BUENO HASTA LUEGO NAKAMITAS! 


	9. Chapter 9

Yo: Mmmmm...?. Cuanto tiempo llevo sin escribir?. Me siento mala persona D: . Ahora os dare una disculpa de verdad;  
\- LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!. DE VERAS SORRY POR LA DEMORA!.  
Bueeeno, ya me siento algo mejor, esque con mi cumplea os, y el de mi madre y el de mi hermano (A parte del instituto) no he tenido tiempo para NADA T_T . PERO YA ESTOY AQUI EN FORMA DE CHAPA! xD. Este capitulo es mas serio Zoro: Como si alguno lo fuera 7_7 Yo: Ignorare eso, ya os contare una cosa importante al final del capitulo, sobre Zoro, claro, espero que os guste mi nueva forma para escribir ^.^ Disclaimer; One Piece no es mio, es del estupido y sensual Oda-sama :v

Capitulo 9: Empezamos de nuevo, Robin?

Habian pasado unos dias desde la llegada de los nuevos "socios", de la pandilla de los sombreros de paja. Durante 3 dias los habian ayudado; a hacer la comida, a preparar la mesa, a navegar, a entrenar...ect. Aunque no se habian movido de la isla durante ese tiempo, Zoro, intentaba recuperar al menos la amistad de la hermosa arqueologa.

Aparte, Luffy se habia curado, mentalmente, un poco por los rechazos de Robin, comia AUN mas, jugaba con Usopp y con Chopper, y robaba comida. Mas o menos, como siempre. Nami al parecer estaba intentando conquistar al rubio, de la ceja rara. Ahora, os contare, lo que paso el dia de hoy, lleno de aventuras y algo de romance Una hermosa arqueologa estaba en la cubierta, con su tipica silla, leyendo tranquilamente. Hasta que un estupido "caballero", le descoloco de su lectura.

\- ROBIIIN-CHWAAAN!.- grito el rubio desde la cocina

\- Si, Sanji-kun?.- pregunto Robin con dulzura fingida

Ese chico si que le hacia sacar un lado siniestro. La verdad, ese chillido, la asusto bastante. Estaba tan cocentrada en la lectura... A quien queria enga ar?. Zoro era due o de sus pensamientos, sabia que el chico no le amaba, pero ella seguia como estupida pensando en el.

\- Quiere un cafe, mi hermosa Robin-chwan?.- pregunto el caballeroso Sanji

\- Esta bien, Sanji-kun.- respondio la linda morena

De repende del cuarto del cuarto de los chicos, sale un moreno de ojos azules, con un libro en la mano. La arqueologa solo sonrio. Era raro...era como verse en un espejo, solo que este espejo le quito las tetas.

\- Como estas, Robincita?.- dijo el sexy moreno, sentandose debajo del arbol.

\- Me vas a llamar Robincita todo el viaje?.- pregunto con fingida molestia

\- Quiza...-contesto riendose por lo bajo

El chico cuando vio que Robin no le iba a hablar mas, se dispuso a leer un poco. Aunque su cabeza solo pensaba en su capitana, se sentia mal, muy mal. Habia jugado con ella de una forma tan rastrera...

(CON FRANKY)

El medio robot iba caminando por la isla con el francotirador. Buscaba sumistros de cola, ya que no quedaban. Mientras buscaban tiendas, iban hablando de lo que sucedia en el barco.

\- Tu crees que nos traicionaran?.- pregunto curioso el de la nariz gigante (xD)

\- Si es verdad lo que dicen, no creo que nos traicionen.- respondio sinceramente el de pelo azul

\- Mmmm...- se puso pensativo el de pelo negro

\- Espero.- solto de repente, asustando al narizon

Los dos se pararon al ver la tienda que buscaban, donde vendian sobretodo colas. Se alegraron bastante, ya que llebavan una hora buscando tal tienda de cola. Entraron y esperaron la cola tan larga que habia. Usopp por aburrimiento, miro atras, donde estaba la puerta, y los cristales, ya que eran los ultimos, y de repente...vio pasar como la luz a una cosa negra, aunque parecio una figura de una persona.

\- OH POR DIOS!.- se asusto cayendose hacia atras, cuando se levanto, se escondio delante de Franky

\- Eh?.- se sorprendio el robot-. Que te pasa, onii-chan?

\- HE VISTO UN FANTASMA!.- chillo el asustadizo francotirador

\- Seran imaginacion tuya.- ignoro al narizon

\- NO ME CREES O QUE?.- pregunto enojado el morocho

Franky lo ignoro y siguio esperando a que se terminase la cola, el carpintero (?) solo se escondio delante suya para que ese monstruo, o lo que fuera, no lo viera.

(CON ZORO)

Zoro estaba hablando sobre los entrenamientos, con su version femenina, claro. Delante suya aparece Nami corriendo hacia la proa, para hablar con el sexy Aiden, y por supuesto con su mejor amiga, Robin.

\- ROBIN!.- grito Nami, rompiendo los timpanos a todos

\- " Vaya dia!".- penso cansada la morocha-. Que quieres, navegante-san?

\- Te gusta?.- pregunto la sonriente y enojona pelirroja (?) ense ando una bolsa, donde parecia que habia ropa

\- Para que lo quieres?.- pregunto curioso el de ojos azules

\- Para Sanji.- confeso sonrojada-. Mira toma

Coge un vestido azul de la bolsa, y se lo da para que lo vea. Era bastante bonito, azul y negro, Muy, y cuando digo muy, digo MUY, corto, dejando poco a la imaginacion. Los dos arqueologos se quedaron en shock, por que era tan corto?

\- Vaya cursilada.- solto la peliverde de forma gru ona, con Zoro al lado

\- Como tu.- dijo el moreno riendose de ella, haciendo que Zoro, Nami y Robin se rieran

\- Seras...- suspiro resignada cruzandose de brazos

\- Sere?.- pregunto de forma coqueta

\- Paso de esta conversacion.- susurro llendose de aquel sitio

\- Yo me ire a duchar.- dijo la sensual navegante llendose al ba o

Zoro no quitaba su mirada de la morocha, estaba a apunto de quedarse solo con ella, nesesitaba volver a tener confianza. Aiden se sentia incomodo en aquel sitio, camino para atras sin que ellos dos lo supieran hasta que entro en el cuarto de los machos pechos peludos

\- Y Aiden?.- pregunto sorprendida Robin

\- Robin.- de repente la abrazo

Robin intento separarse de el, pero no podia, a que venia eso?. Sinceramente, le gustaba el abrazo, se sentia segura. Cuando el chico reacciono, se separo de ella como si fuera un bicho

\- Lo siento, no pude contenerme.- confeso sonrojado el espadachi peliverde

Zoro se fue algo rojo, como un tomate, hacia donde estaba su version femenina. Como miraria a los ojos a Robin?.

\- Zoro...- dijo un poco sonrojada la morocha-. "Bueno, lo mejor sera irme con Luffy, y olvidar esto"

CONTINUARA...

Yo:Buenoo, hola lo que queria contaros :P.  
1.- Voy a subir capitulos solo los finde de semanas, algunas veces jueves o viernes.

2.- Como en mi otro fanfic (No se si lo leereis, ya que es de Inazuma) tengo a un ayudante. Aun estoy pensando en poner a Zoro o a Luffy (O Chopper, Nami y Robin *-*). Lo que ustedes querais.

3.- Lo siento si tardo mucho, NO abandonare esta historia por nada del mundo (Bueno, si me muero si. MODE ROBIN:ON).

Ahora a contestar comentarios!

coca cola zero: No me quedo muy bien el Frasback ( Se escribia asi? xD). Tambien tengo que hacer sufrir a otras personas c: . "Algun" dia hare lemmon en esta serie... NUNCA SABRAS EN CUAL BUAJAJAJA (Hasta que lo ponga, claro). De veras, lo siento por la tardanza :C. Seep, Nami ha sido emo por un momento, pero vuelve a la carga!. Nooo hay de que, ya es un logro que lean mi estupida historia *_* y gracias por escribirme comentarios tan bonicos c: .

LuRobin: Joo :/, te he fallado. Sera muy pronto... muy pronto. No te suena Chipiona? Mi gozo en un pozo xD. Yo tambien espero mejorar, sinceramente, no me gusto mucho este capitulo :P . Noo pasa nada, lo importante esque alguien me ha mandado un comentario xD. Hermoso, hermoso no es *.* ... es raro :D.

nico robin piscis 16: Publicar pronto yo? JAJAJAJAJA. Ok no xD. Imaginarse a una version masculina de Robin y de Zoro se puede? OH MY CAT. Jejejejejejeje *cara malevola* por lo que he tardado ya estaras muerta por la emocion y la curiosidad w . Es broma xD. Gracias por el comentario ;P.

BUEEENOOO GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA Y POR RESPONDERME COMENTARIOS NAKAMITAAS!. YA NOS VEREMOS DE NUEVO! 8D.


End file.
